


Bad Idea

by tenelkadjo



Series: Courtesan's Descent [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenelkadjo/pseuds/tenelkadjo
Summary: A smut fic where you work in a high end brothel and Kylo Ren comes to see you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Courtesan's Descent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594207
Comments: 15
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has graphic sex in which you are a prostitute hired to service kylo ren. there isn't really any plot. it will be three parts long with sequel set up if i feel so inclined. 
> 
> thank you for reading!

You were waiting, draped in lace and dripping in diamonds, for him to appear. The great Kylo Ren had arrived at the brothel you work at in one of the high-end districts of Coruscant and it was an honour. That is what you keep telling yourself, of course, because any other thought, any other suggestion, would lead to your demise.

You knew the rumours. The way this masked man carried himself. The dark pleasures he enjoyed. When he arrived earlier, the whispers reached fever pitch. The other girls looked from the second floor, trying to catch a glimpse of him. You stayed in your room. No interest in looking, no need to see the mysterious figure. There was simply no way he would pick your hologram. You weren’t the prettiest girl in the brothel; you knew that and were content with the clients you had. A man like Kylo Ren would want the crown jewel of the brothel. The owner would try to swing him towards it too, for the highest profit.

Yet the news came – a crackle of energy rolling across the girls, thrumming overhead. You could almost feel it. When the knock on the door came, when the owner intoned that Kylo wanted to see you tonight, the hair on the back of your neck stood up. This had to be a mistake. No, he surely meant someone else, right?

And now here you are, in the nicest suite the brothel offered. Behind you are floor to ceiling windows showing the busy traffic of Coruscant, the glittering lights in the buildings spreading out like tiny pinpricks of light, the buildings so tall it touched the clouds. The girls had scampered to lend you their finest pieces – what happened tonight reflected on the entire brothel, not just you. So much mattered tonight. The pressure weighs on you. If it was any other client, you wouldn’t be so nervous…but Kylo Ren…

The doors glide soundlessly open and he steps inside. He is so tall, you think, as he crosses the room quickly. He comes to a stop in front of the bed, towering over you. Power radiates off him, and you swallow hard, hoping your nerves don’t show. Could he sense such a thing? People whispered he had powers of some sort.

“My Lord,” You say, your voice even, “It is so nice to see you.”

He doesn’t reply. His mask eliminates any personality, makes it impossible to figure out what he is thinking or feeling. You are dressed in skimpy lingerie, leaning back on the bed, making sure he can see your glittering diamonds, the rubies hanging off your ears, the pearls falling down your cleavage. As enticing as possible. Whatever he wants.

Before you can say anything else, Kylo leans forward and grabs you by the legs. In one sharp tug, he pulls you to the edge of the bed. You gasp in surprise as he spreads your legs. His gloved fingers dig into your thighs before one hand shoves your underwear to the side.

The next second, you can hear his clothes moving and then the tip of his cock is pressing against your cunt. Surprised, you make a sound in the back of your throat. You hadn’t expected him just to ignore the room, the jewels, even you, and get right to sex. He hasn’t even said anything!

He begins to enter you, his cock stretching your pussy out, his thick girth filling you. A tiny gasp escapes you as Kylo grips your hips, thrusting you down on his cock. Your jewels gently hit each other, making a soft tinkling noise in the silence. He is still fully clothed and there is an urgency to his movements.

Each thrust is somehow deeper than the last. Your fingers grip the bed sheets, grabbing them as Kylo pounds into your pussy. He is holding your hips so hard that you know you will have bruises there. You are so taken aback by the turn of events it doesn’t even hit you that you should be faking pleasure right now. A client has never just come in and taken you like this – they always want something beforehand.

Even though you feel like just a hole to be used, his cock is so big and fills you just right that you can feel your pussy growing wet. Each thrust is easier than the last and a pressure forms below. It is pleasurable, you realize with a dash of shame, to be fucked so dirtily by a man like Kylo Ren. The walls are soundproof in this suit, and no one but you and Kylo will know what goes on in here. No one will know that you are truly being fucked like a whore besides you and the dark lord.

His hands hold you firmly in place so you cannot even thrust back against him. He merely keeps pounding at you, your pussy covering his cock in your wetness, your breathing growing labored. Your jewels bounce against your covered breasts as Kylo pumps his cock inside your tight cunt.

It feels so good that you can hardly believe it but you’re going to cum. How such a thing is possible is beyond you. Never has a client ever actually finished you off. It is part of the job to never orgasm. But the atmosphere, the way you are being treated, how thick he is, his movements and Kylo himself is proving too much for you.

Your fingers grab at the bed sheets harder and you throw your head back, a groan escaping you as you climax. Your pussy tightens around Kylo’s cock. You can hear labored breathing come through his mask and then he goes still. Emptying his load inside you, you rock your hips against him, his hands off them, allowing you movement. You milk his cock, skin flushed, hardly believing yourself and how you lost yourself in the brief time you were fucking.

As soon as he is done filling you with cum, Kylo pulls out. You try to sit up but your legs feel like jelly. Knocked breathless by your orgasm, you struggle to understand what just happened and what to say.

But there is no time for words. Kylo turns around immediately after fixing his clothes and within three large steps, crosses the room, the doors glide open, and he leaves. A few seconds later, the payment received light over the door lights up green, signaling the meeting is finished.

Your head swims. What just happened? What a strange encounter! And the pleasure you received…his seed still warm inside you…

With a sigh of relief, you realize it is done. You have serviced him and unexpectedly gotten pleasure out of it yourself.

Best just to forget Kylo Ren now. It is over. You won’t be seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren visits you once more in the brothel.

You are waiting on the bed again, in your lace and diamonds. You are having a difficult time accepting that Kylo has called on you again. It has only been twenty-four hours since your first encounter with him. But sure enough, the dark lord requested you for tonight.

His only request? You wear the jewels again.

Of course, the brothel is aflame with whispers. How did you captivate Kylo Ren to return again and so soon? What pull do you have? You acted coy about how the first encounter turned out. You didn’t want to admit that you hadn’t done a thing; Kylo merely fucked you on the bed fully dressed and finished inside you before leaving. He hadn’t even spoken. You were just his doll.

The door opens, interrupting your thoughts. Trying to steady your pulse, you watch as the dark figure steps inside. He is still masked; the power still radiates from him. _He requested the jewels_ , you tell yourself, _that means he truly did like something about you_. You do not feel relaxed.

He stops at the edge of the bed again. You sit up, perched in front of him, waiting for him to do something to you.

“Hello again, my Lord.” You say sweetly, hoping your voice doesn’t sound too artificial.

Kylo reaches out with a gloved hand and grips your chin between steady fingers. You dare not move. He squeezes your cheeks. Obeying, you open your mouth, looking up at that mask. Such a frightful vision. If he decided to kill you right now, what would happen? Nothing. The walls were soundproof. He could toss coins to cover the brothel’s loss of you and be done with it. The fear threatens to return.

This whole thing is a bad idea.

Kylo slips a gloved finger from his other hand into your mouth. Instinctively, you wrap your lips around it to suck. But he grips your face harder and you open your mouth up again. Okay, so, he doesn’t want you to coyly suck on his fingers. Now what?

His finger runs across your teeth, tongue and starts inching down the back of your throat. It goes so far that you suddenly gag around it. Kylo doesn’t move his finger. He probes the back of your throat with it instead, watching through the eyeless mask as you gag on it. Tears spring to your eyes, your lipstick smearing across the glove as he keeps jabbing his finger down your throat. You cannot move your head for he is holding onto it too tightly. You squirm slightly.

After what feels like forever, he pulls his finger out. You know your lipstick is smeared across your chin, tears running down your cheeks. You are not new to gagging; many a client love face fucking you.

Even so, you refuse to back down from him.

You tilt your face back, smiling up at him as if your makeup isn’t ruined, “What else, my Lord?”

“On all fours.” Kylo speaks for the first time, his voice hollow and empty sounding coming through the mask.

You nod, obliging. This is something you knew how to do. Turning around, you get on all fours, your ass and pussy covered in thin fabric. Kylo’s fingers grab it, tearing it off with a loud rip. It falls off the bed. The cold air hits your pussy as you wait to be mounted, making you feel exposed.

You hear the familiar sound of clothing shuffling. The tip of his cock against your cunt. Oddly enough, the finger fucking has gotten you wet. You don’t understand why – it is so unlike you to be turned on by something so base. Kylo is making things muddled, bringing new ideas into your head and making your body react.

In one swift stroke, Kylo enters you, making a gasp tumble from your lips as his thick cock stretches you out again. You hate to admit it but secretly, you missed it. You hadn’t thought you would feel him again and he truly does feel fucking amazing in your cunt. His hands grip your hips as he begins to fuck you from behind. The jewels strike each other; a noise that he must enjoy, to request it once more.

You bounce back on his cock, enjoying being filled, how he doesn’t prattle on during it. Straight to business. The fear has faded now, replaced by pleasure, your pussy wet enough that each thrust makes tiny sucking sounds. You are eager for his load inside you, wanting to be filled by Kylo once again, hoping perhaps he will make you cum too. A thought you never have, given your profession, but you cannot help yourself.

You aren’t sure if he likes when the women make noise so you opt for silence. Rather have him request it than make a noise and have him pissed off. The silence settles across the room. The only noise is of his thrusts.

After a few minutes of this, Kylo pushes on your lower back. You obey, lowering yourself on the bed, your ass higher in the air, allowing him to fuck you deeper. This angle feels so good that a moan escapes you; he doesn’t seem to care or notice. How can such a cock fill you so well? Your fingers curl against the sheets, your eyes closing, blocking out the view of Coruscant.

The pressure is mounting in your cunt. You are going to cum again, you realize with delight. Bouncing back on his cock, biting your bottom lip so you don’t make too much noise, your pussy tightens. You start shaking, your orgasm rolling through you. It feels so good that the pleasure blacks out everything else. Kylo lets out one shuddery breath through his mask and he begins to cum as well, filling you up with his warm load.

As your pussy milks him, you enjoy the warmth spreading across you. Another orgasm. At this rate, you are being spoiled. How can someone like this fuck you like a whore and make it feel so good?

He pulls out once he recovers. You collapse onto the bed. Kylo utters not a word, merely fixes his clothing and leaves the room as before. You lay there, dazed, unable to deny that you hope he comes to see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a final meeting with Kylo, a proposal is sent forward that could change your life forever.

Every inch of you feels alert and awake. Dripping in your jewels again, you are awaiting your third visit from Kylo Ren. How could such a thing be possible? The worst part was how eager you were for it. You wanted him to come back, to give you something you didn't realize you were even craving. You wanted...to be his.

It is on this startling thought that the doors to the chamber opened and the dark lord steps in once more. Your heart began to beat rapidly and you worry that he could see how much you want him. Was it too obvious? What if he didn't like that? Never in your life have you considered such things. Every time you slept with someone, it was for the money. Now, you want more and it unsettles you.

“My lord,” You say quietly, “It is nice to see you again.”

He doesn't answer but you knew he wouldn't. He walks over to the bed, mask on, feelings and emotions unreadable. You hope you look alluring and you hate how much you want to please him. Normally, you are the one in control. By accepting payment, you know what you are here for and how to make your money. But wanting a client leaves you feeling out of control of the situation. It is dangerous...and exciting.

Kylo brings one gloved hand to your body and trails his fingers down your upper arm. The gloves against your skin make your scalp tingle. You bring your eyes upward to look directly at his mask. You want him to know that you do not fear him; you can bring him pleasures he would never begin to dream of.

His fingers trail up your shoulder before his hand gently grips your throat. You tilt your face back, open your mouth slightly, looking at him, knowing you are getting wet. You want to beg him just to fuck you but are able to hold back.

With his hand still on your neck, his other hand glides down your jewels, bare skin, to the thin underwear you wear. Like last time, his fingers curl around it and give a sharp tug. It rips easily and his gloved fingers move across your pussy lips.

Can he feel how wet you are? For a split second, you are embarrassed to be so openly lusting for the dark lord. This is a bad man, a bad idea, something you should only take as a job. But as he slides one gloved finger into you, tightening his grip on your throat with his other hand, you let out a small gasp, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

Kylo Ren moves his finger inside you slowly before taking it out and rubbing it across your clit. With another gasp, you reflexively arch your hips. He keeps rubbing your clit, slow at first then speeding up a little.

You want more, you want him in you, to pull your hair, choke you harder, fuck you as hard as possible. The thoughts are all new to you; this isn't how you wanted to be fucked before. But as he rubs your clit, you realize just how much this dark lord is pulling out of you. To want to submit to such a man...

The thoughts and concerns are soon wiped away as he brings you to climax. His hold on your throat is just tight enough so that all you can do is let out a gasp of pleasure as you cum. Rocking your hips, your eyes closed, the orgasm is just as intense as the ones where he fucks you.

After you come down from the high, you open your eyes to look at him. What now, you wonder? When will he fuck you?

But instead of yanking you forward, he releases his hold on your neck. Then, without another word, he turns around and leaves the room. You sit there in silence, head spinning, trying to understand what just happened. The door goes green with payment.

Your body is still tingling from how he got you off. In the silence of the room, you wish he had stayed, wished he had fucked you how you wanted. How have you lost your head so badly over someone like Kylo Ren?

*

You are positive you didn't hear your boss right. But she is looking at you with an expression that must match your own: confusion and apprehension. You ask her to repeat it.

“Kylo Ren has asked that you leave this establishment to work only for him,” She repeats, fingers tapping against the desk in her office at the very top of the brothel. “He is paying us for the loss of one of our workers and to end your contract early.” She leans forward, lowering her voice as if he is in the room. “If you want to say no, you can. I won't let you go to someone like that if you do not want to.”

The floor is sliding under your feet, head light. Kylo Ren wanted you and only you. That couldn't be. You think to yesterday, the way his finger rubbed your clit, the way he watched you climax from his touch, leaving you half naked on the bed.

Your boss keeps going, “I have no idea if he has other people in his employ. If he goes around to different brothels and collects them like objects. This is highly dangerous. I would rather risk his wrath and refuse him than force you into this.”

Chewing your bottom lip, you can recall how just three days ago, you were worried he was going to kill you instead of fucking you. How had he done such a number on you in three days?

“He is paying you an astronomical sum. I suppose he believes if you are paid enough, you can ignore working for someone like him. He is paying triple your contract fee to me as well -”

“I'll do it.” You say suddenly, hardly believing the words leaving your mouth.

Your boss blinks. “Don't let the money sway you.”

You want to tell her it isn't because of the money. But then that would mean you would be admitting openly you want to be Kylo Ren's personal slut and that feels shameful and embarrassing. You hardly understand it yourself.

“I need this money,” You lie, “This is the best offer I will ever get. I need to do this.”

“Surely, you understand what a man like this is capable of? He could kill you and leave you to rot on a distant star.”

“I know it's a bad idea. But I'm going to do it anyway.” You reply, wondering just how many people had uttered the same sentence in regards to Kylo Ren and ended up dead for it.

You can tell by your boss's face that she thinks you have lost your mind. But all she does is give a small shake of her head. “Fine. I'll process the paperwork. In the meantime, you're pulled off the floor. Take a few days off and pack your things.”

As you leave the office, you wonder if you have completely taken leave of your senses. But no matter what happens next, you know this is what you want to do. You want to be draped in jewels, awaiting Kylo Ren to give you pleasure you didn't even know existed.

Bad idea or not, you're ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


End file.
